<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marvel Crimefighters University by GalacticDefender4679</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519425">Marvel Crimefighters University</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDefender4679/pseuds/GalacticDefender4679'>GalacticDefender4679</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, High School, Superheroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDefender4679/pseuds/GalacticDefender4679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for the Students of UA to Go Beyond the bounds of their own nation. They’ve been invited to attend for a few weeks at an American school taught by legendary Pro Heroes from the early days of Quirks, and even some from decades earlier. Not to mention their students, some of whom are total jerks. But when powerful legions of villains come to try and destroy them all, they must all come together to help save the city… and the world!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Heroes of East and West, Unite!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Be advised that even though the initials of this story read MCU, this will be my own version of Marvel canon separate from the movies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just another regular day at the UA High dorm for the students of Class 1-A; Denki Kaminari, Hanta Sero, and Eijiro Kirishima were broing around the common room, Minoru Mineta was being his usual pervy self, and Toru Hagakure… well, she was around somewhere; it’s tough to tell exactly where since she’s permanently invisible.</p><p>But the most important of the students, whether the others knew it or not, was, of course, Izuku Midoriya; personal protégé and successor to the Hero known as All Might, and current carrier of his unusual secret Quirk, One For All. Only a select handful knew of this Quirk’s existence, much less how it worked; all they knew was that he had to keep training hard to make sure his Quirk worked properly since he’d had a bad habit of breaking his bones every time he used it at higher levels of power than he was used to.</p><p>And that’s what he was doing now; training his leg-muscles to make sure they could handle their own power. Finally, he was done with his spin-kick trials as he relaxed for a moment and looked over at the open notebook nearby, looking over the workout plan his mentor had written down for him. “Okay, that’s that done. Now, onto-” He froze for a moment and glanced over his shoulder. He’d had an unusual feeling recently that someone had been watching him from the shadows during his workouts.</p><p>Originally, he’d believed it was his classmate Tokoyami who practically lived in the shadows, but when it turned out that Tokoyami was somewhere else entirely during the first few moments, Izuku had been forced to expand his pool of possible suspects. So far, he’d narrowed it down to only a handful of his classmates. “It definitely wouldn’t be Todoroki because I’d feel the temperature differential from his Quirk, so it might be Koda, but there’s nowhere near enough animals around for that to be true…” This was one of the things his classmates liked most about Izuku; his habit of muttering to himself to try and decipher something he didn’t totally understand.</p><p>Inside, another of his classmates – Kyoka Jiro – was using her own Quirk to listen through the wall, hearing him mutter. “Alright, this is getting out of hand; who’s messing with Midoriya?”</p><p>Instantly, all eyes turned to Midoriya’s childhood nemesis Katsuki Bakugou, who simply scowled back at them. “What’re you idiots lookin’ at me for?”</p><p>Kaminari just raised his eyebrow. “Do you really want us to answer that, dude?”</p><p>“Nah, I don’t think it’s been him, guys.” Kirishima brought up. “If he wanted to mess with Midoriya, he’d just charge him and try to blow him up.”</p><p>“Exactly. Now get lost.” Bakugou scowled as he turned away.</p><p>“Well, if it’s not him, then who is it?” asked Sero.</p><p>“I think I know.” Mezo Shoji noticed, the eyes and ears on his tentacles spinning in various directions. “Uraraka isn’t in the building.”</p><p>Kaminari sighed and smirked. “Yeah, I guess we should’ve seen that coming.”</p><p>“Frankly, it’s kind of amazing it took us this long to figure that out.” Jiro wasn’t necessarily wrong; Ochaco Uraraka had had a not-so-secret crush on Izuku for some time now, which several other students taunted her about to no end for their enjoyment. But in all fairness, practically everyone knew the crush was mutual. Kirishima and Mina Ashido had been goading each participant to make the first move, but so far, neither of them had done anything.</p><p>“Someone wanna tell him?” asked Shoji.</p><p>“Ah, let him figure it out for himself.” Sero smiled, turning back to his soba bowl. “Least it’ll give him something to do.”</p><p>Unfortunately, there would be little time for that as suddenly the door burst open with great violence and who should screech into the common room than the Class Representative; ever-serious Tenya Iida. “TV Remote! Now!”</p><p>“Wow, I think this is the first time I’ve seen you so hyped for the TV, Iida,” Sero smirked, snagging the remote with one of his lengths of arm-tape and tossing it to Iida. “What, is there some show you love that’s on?”</p><p>“No, there’s a last-minute announcement on the school’s channel; we have to watch it,” Iida assured, quickly switching to the school announcement channel. Then he looked around and noticed something. “Wait. Where’s everyone else? This is important!”</p><p>“Relax Iida, we’ll get the others.” Kirishima waved him off as he started out. “Jiro, roust the girls. I’ll get Midoriya.” It didn’t take long for the rest of the class to gather in the common room, just in time for the announcement to start, much to Iida’s relief. Even Eri was there, concerned about what the announcement might be about.</p><p>There on the screen, flanked by the various Heroes that taught at UA, was the school’s principal Nezu; one of the rare instances of an animal developing a Quirk. “<em>Hello, students. I have some very fun news for you; an old friend in America has invited us to visit his school in New York City for a few weeks. Our flight will leave from Mt. Fuji Shizuoka Airport in three days. I suggest you all prepare in advance because my friend has promised that this visit will be fun.</em>” With that, the announcement ended with the school’s insignia spinning on the screen, leaving the students to think.</p><p>“That’s it? A field-trip notice?” Bakugou scoffed. “I thought this was something important.”</p><p>“Wait. If it’s Principal Nezu’s friend…” Izuku realized. “Then they must be in charge of another Hero academy!”</p><p>“There’s only one Hero academy in New York.” Shoto Todoroki remembered his father talking about this once. “It’s run by some powerful Heroes from the early days of Quirks; I think it’s called Marvel Crimefighters University.”</p><p>That was more than enough to floor all the others, as even if they didn’t know about MCU as it was called, they knew exactly who worked there as faculty; legendary American Heroes who’ve saved the world from threats far more insane than the students were used to for years; aliens, evil gods, robots, and all sorts of other madness. And now the students were going to visit their school. To say they were excited would be a gross understatement.</p><p>Unfortunately, they weren’t the only ones who heard about this little update; a dark figure hidden in the shadows outside the dorm building heard it as well, and swiftly opened his phone. “Reach out to our New York contacts. The UA students will be there in three days.” The young heroes had no idea what they were in for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Knight of Golden Iron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the day came for the trip to New York, the 1-A students were more than surprised when they saw they wouldn’t be alone; there were various other familiar faces at the airport as well. One in particular catching young Eri’s eye. “Mirio!”</p><p>And sure enough, there was the bright phasing wonder who helped Midoriya save Eri so long ago. He laughed happily when he saw Eri. “He-hey, Eri! It’s good to see you!” he smiled, gingerly picking her up and holding her on his shoulders. “Long time, Midoriya.”</p><p>Izuku just smiled as he walked over and high-fived with his old ally. “Yeah. Too long, Mirio.” It wasn’t just him; the rest of the Big 3 were there as well, along with Shinso, Hatsume, and a few students from Class 1-B.</p><p>Including – unfortunately – the unbelievably annoying Neito Monoma. “Well, if it isn’t the fools of 1-A. I honestly can’t believe you idiots were chosen to go on this trip after all your colossal failures lately-”</p><p>That was as far as Neito’s ludicrous taunting went because – as usual – his classmate Itsuka Kendo karate-chopped him in the back of the head and knocked him out cold, before dragging him back to the others. “Sorry about that.”</p><p>Midoriya and the others smiled; they knew this was just Neito’s way. For some reason, he and the rest of Class 1-B were obsessed with proving that they were better than 1-A, with only a few exceptions in the form of Kendo and some others. Thankfully, it was then that Kaminari glanced over at their teacher; retired Pro-Hero Toshinori Yagi, formerly known as All Might. “So teach, where’s our plane anyway?”</p><p>“Not sure. A friend of mine from MCU said it would be here when we got here.” Toshinori shrugged.</p><p>“Why take a plane when you can ride in the literal definition of epicness.” Toshinori smiled at that voice and turned to see a well-dressed American man with shades and a familiar goatee. “Toshi.”</p><p>Toshinori smiled as he walked over and shook his hand. “Tony. It’s good to see you.”</p><p>“Yeah, you too man. Though I- I gotta say, I was not expecting you to look like- like this.” Tony shrugged. “I mean I heard it was bad, but-”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured.” Toshinori nodded, turning to his class. “These are my students; the best and brightest that UA has to offer. Everyone, this is my friend-”</p><p>“Tony Stark!” Hatsume zipped right up into Tony’s face. “Only the most legendary Support-tech engineer on Earth, and Advanced Technology teacher at Marvel Crimefighters University! <em>I am your biggest fan!</em>”</p><p>“Well, that’s- that’s very nice to know I have fans here, but if you don’t mind, I like my personal bubble; can- can someone deal with this, please?” Tony asked genuinely.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve got it.” Shinso shrugged as he stepped forward. “Hatsume?”</p><p>“What?” Obviously, Shinso was smirking when he saw Hatsume fall for his Quirk.</p><p>“Let him go, and come over here.” With little other choice, Hatsume did as she was told.</p><p>Tony adjusted his sunglasses and stepped forward in interest. “That’s an impressive power you’ve got there, kid. You’re probably gonna go far.”</p><p>“Yeah, I would if I weren’t in General Studies.”</p><p>“What? Toshi, what’re you doin’? This kid’s Quirk’s insane.” Tony asked seriously.</p><p>“He would be in the Hero course, but his combat scores are minimal, to say the least.” That was 1-A’s homeroom teacher Aizawa, more commonly known as Eraser Head. “He’s not gonna have many chances to transfer to the Hero course, but he’ll take every single one.”</p><p>“Damn right I will,” Shinso smirked.</p><p>“Well, the kid’s got heart, I’ll give him that.” Tony shrugged. It was then that his eyes locked onto Midoriya, who was honestly a little intimidated. He took off his shades, showing his deep brown eyes, and leaned over to Toshinori. “Lemme guess… Midoriya?”</p><p>Toshinori just nodded. “That’s him.”</p><p>Tony smiled as he stepped forward. “Heard a lot about you, kid. We’re expecting great things from you.”</p><p>Midoriya was a bit surprised by this. “Oh, um thanks. But how’d you hear about me?”</p><p>Tony just smiled as he stood up straight. “I’m an inventor, remember? We all know each other. Plus, Dave is sort of a gossip.” He glanced between him and Toshinori with a smile. “He and Melissa say hi, by the way.”</p><p>Toshinori smiled; he still remembered his old friend David Shield and how he helped make him the great Hero he was. “Ah, Dave’s such a card.”</p><p>“Always has been; even managed to put a smile or two on ol’ Hank’s face.” Tony and Toshinori laughed together at that memory… until a loud blast echoed from somewhere further down the runway.</p><p>“What was that?” Midoriya’s attention snapped to the window where he saw a large cloud of smoke down the runway.</p><p>“A villain attack at an airport? That’s just cliché.” Tony rolled his eyes. “You want in on this, Mummy Man?”</p><p>“Thanks for the offer, but my Quirk doesn’t exactly lend itself all that well to open combat.” Aizawa reminded.</p><p>“Alright. Guess I’m on my own here.” That statement from Tony surprised most of the students as he pressed a button on his watch. “Jarvis, we’ve got an attack out here. Gonna need a new suit.”</p><p>“<em>At your service, sir.</em>” That voice coming from the watch helped everyone understand that he was wearing a wrist-com.</p><p>Unfortunately, his words still made little sense. “What the hell kinda good is a suit gonna do for ya?” Bakugou growled.</p><p>Tony just looked at him with disdain. “And you must be Bakugou. I saw your ‘win’ at the Sports Festival. Gotta admit, I could barely breathe at the medal ceremony. You seem like the kinda guy who’d be the Hero who no one would wanna work with.”</p><p>“What the hell do you know, old man?!” Bakugou roared, his hands sparking with his Quirk.</p><p>“Bakugou, cease this foolishness!” Iida ordered in concern.</p><p>“No-no, it’s okay; I enjoy it when people ask me that sort of thing,” Tony smirked. “You really wanna know who I am, kid? Prepare to be amazed.” With that, he pressed another button on his watch which turned on the airport’s speakers.</p><p>
  <strong>(Play “Iron Man: Armored Adventures" theme song full version)</strong>
</p><p>As the music blared, the students were still confused until they saw something flying toward them, fast. “You guys might wanna duck; this is gonna be awesome,” Tony smirked as he turned to face the oncoming projectile, revealed to be a massive red rocket. Suddenly, two small wings flipped from the rocket and scanned Tony’s watch and the bracelet he was wearing on his other wrist.</p><p>Once the scan was complete, the rocket burst open and impacted Tony right in the chest, shoving him back as red and gold plates shifted around his body. Midoriya knew exactly where this was going as he saw the blue circles on the palms of his gauntlets and in the center of the chestplate. “Of course! You’re not just a Support-tech engineer. You’re the Gold Armor Hero; Iron Man!” Tony just smirked as his red helmet locked around his head.</p><p>
  <em>Deadpool: Iron Man! His Quirk: Battery! His heartbeat generates muon energy which he can harness with the Arc Reactor in his chest, concentrating it into a power source for his kickass armor and its weapons!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>What the-? Deadpool?! What the hell are you doing here?!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Deadpool: Uh doy, you’re making a Marvel crossover; of course I was gonna show up. Besides, somebody’s gotta do this shit, right?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eh, I guess you’ve got a point. Just don’t go nuts.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Deadpool: Bud, it’s me, remember?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*sigh* Yeah, I do. Alright, let’s do this.</strong>
</p><p>“Looks like I’ve got another fan, huh? Well, keep your eyes on the skies; this is gonna be cool.” His gold faceplate locked and launched through the window on his boot-jets, flying toward the smoke cloud as the class watched, with small camera-drones deploying from the backs of his legs to record the fight.</p><p>Once at the scene of the attack, Iron Man looked through the smoke-cloud and saw a large man with purple skin and a big bag of cash in his hand. “Really? Your Quirk turns you into a cheap knock-off of the Hulk, and you’re just robbing banks or whatever? That’s just sad, man.” The villain snarled and jumped to attack Tony, only to be swiftly blasted out of the air by a bright blue blast shot from his right hand, sending him crashing back into the ground. “What’d I say, man? I made it very clear; I said ‘cheap knock-off’ and ‘sad’.”</p><p>The villain just stood up and cracked his knuckles. “How’s this for sad, Hero?!” he roared and leaped after him, only to be easily caught, flipped around, and blasted back into the ground by a much larger beam from Tony’s chest, rendering him completely unmoving.</p><p>“Still pretty sad,” Tony smirked. “Jarvis, call 110; make sure they bring the heavy stuff. I’ve got a class to get back to.”</p><p>“<em>Police are on their way, sir.</em>” the voice from earlier informed. “<em>And I’m sure your class will have many questions for you when you return.</em>”</p><p>“Don’t doubt it, buddy,” Tony smirked.</p><p>
  <strong>(Cut it.)</strong>
</p><p>With that news in mind, Tony flew back to the class and even did a superhero landing in front of the class, gaining the admiration and cheers from tons of other bystanders. Tony smiled as he flipped up his visor and raised his hands. “Thank you, thank you. Yes, I am awesome; I know.” He smirked as he looked over his shoulder at Bakugou, who actually did look fairly amazed. “You asked what good a suit would to me. And now you have your answer.”</p><p>Bakugou just scoffed and looked away in disdain. “I would’ve handled it faster.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure kid; just keep tellin’ yourself that,” Tony smirked, turning away from the press. “Just know that you’re gonna be facing a lot more competition at the academy. Speaking of which, we’d better get going.”</p><p>“Uh, how?” asked Kirishima. “We still don’t have a plane.”</p><p>“You're right; we've got something better. Jarvis, Quinjet.” On that order from Tony, a large gray jet hovered down to the ground near where the class was standing, the rear bay swiftly opening and allowing Tony to walk aboard. He stopped halfway up and smirked when he saw the awestruck looks on the students’ faces. “Well, what’re you waitin’ for; a written invitation? Let’s go.” Toshinori and Aizawa climbed aboard without a second thought, quickly prompting the students to follow them.</p><p>Unfortunately, as they left, they didn’t see the villain Tony had just defeated quietly nod to someone in the shadows before the police arrived. As he was being dragged off, the man in the shadows quickly dialed his phone. “They just left Japan. Stark’s with them. No, of course they don't suspect anything; they think he was just an escaping robber. Most of my team is already en route; I'll be there in two days with the devil bear’s old friend. Be ready.” Things were about to get a lot more complicated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hello, Students of the Greats!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flight to New York was a surprisingly short one, but it was still awe-inspiring for the students to see the Statue of Liberty out the window of the Quinjet. Tony was in the cockpit at the controls when Jarvis came through on the coms. “<em>Sir, incoming call from Ms. Potts.</em>”</p><p>“Patch it through,” Tony instructed as the system beeped. “Pepper, I was just about to call you. I got Chuck’s visitors; mind clearin’ me for landing?”</p><p>“<em>Would it kill you to answer your com? I’ve been calling you for an hour.</em>” Pepper sounded bitter.</p><p>“Aw, because you miss me so much?”</p><p>“<em>Because Nick Fury heard about your little adventure in Japan.</em>”</p><p>“Oh. Great, just what I needed; another Fury rant. Look, just- tell him I was in the area; guy was in the wrong place at the wrong time, okay?” Tony ordered. “Look, I’ve gotta set down; am I clear to do that?”</p><p>Pepper just sighed. “<em>Yes, you’re clear to land. I’ll tell Charles you’re here.</em>”</p><p>Tony just scoffed. “Don’t bother. You know Chuck; he probably sensed us by the time we passed Hawaii.” The coms deactivated and he leaned back in his seat. “Jarvis, switch to autopilot and set us down at the house.”</p><p>“<em>Very good, sir.</em>” The plane’s controls swiftly switched to automatic as Tony stood up and stretched.</p><p>He was just turning to the passenger cabin when he saw Eri in the doorway. “Whoa. Uh… hi.” He was a bit surprised by her sudden entrance; Tony wasn’t entirely used to small children. Teenagers; yes, seven-year-olds; no. Still, he couldn’t deny that she was pretty darn cute. “Hate to break this to ya tiny, but the cockpit of a military aircraft isn’t exactly the place for a kid.”</p><p>“Who’s Jarvis?” Okay, her innocent curiosity was adorable and Tony couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“Jarvis is the artificial intelligence program I created to help operate my tech,” Tony explained. “And right now, he is landing the plane. Now let’s head back to the others and tell ‘em the good news, huh?” Eri nodded and did as she was told, leading Tony back to the cabin. “Ladies and gentlemen, this is your handsome captain speaking; we are now on final approach to Marvel Crimefighters University in Midtown Manhattan, so if you would please stow the tray-tables, lock your seats full and upright and above all, strap in; Jarvis is a bit rough landing these things.”</p><p>Unfortunately, it was just after he said that that the jet lurched dangerously to one side, sending Tony stumbling to the floor. “<em>I would advise against insulting the one at the controls of a giant aircraft, sir.</em>”</p><p>Bakugou couldn’t help but chuckle mockingly at this as Tony stood up. “Note to self; next systems update for Jarvis, program in less back-talk,” he muttered to himself as the jet stabilized on what felt like solid ground. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived.”</p><p>Nezu was the first to unbuckle from his seat and head for the rear doors as they opened, revealing a large mansion in the center of the city. And right outside the plane was a familiar bald man wearing a turtleneck in a wheelchair. “It’s good to see you again, Charles.”</p><p>“And you, Nezu.” Charles smiled as Nezu walked over and jumped into his lap.</p><p>“Okay, that’s adorable,” Tony remarked. “Kids, let me introduce you to the principal of Marvel Crimefighters University; Professor Charles Xavier. I’m guessing some of you may have heard of him already.”</p><p>Midoriya was more than amazed. As was Iida, who spoke up. “I’ve studied your work with interest for some time, professor. You’re the foremost authority on early Quirk studies, and leader of the X-Men.”</p><p>“Yes; when those with Quirks were the minority and referred to as mutants.” Charles nodded. “I remember those days well; the X-Men fought for the equality of those with powers for years. And now, after all this time, we have succeeded.” With that, he turned his chair around and started rolling on toward the manor. “But I think I’ll leave matters of history to Sergeant Barnes’ class. In the meantime, I suggest you take some time to get acclimated to the campus and meet the teachers and students.” It was at that moment that a bright white blur shot past the professor and around the 1-A students, surprising them. “Speaking of which… alright Pietro; that’s quite enough, thank you.”</p><p>The blur suddenly screeched to a stop to reveal a young man with windswept sheer silver hair and arctic blue eyes, wearing a silver jacket over a black band t-shirt, black pants, and silver shoes, with goggles and behind-the-neck headphones, which he simply removed as he looked at the students. “Sorry Professor. Just checkin’ out the visitors; seein’ how they stack up. And I gotta say… not impressed.”</p><p>Iida stepped forward with a serious look in his eye. “We may surprise you yet, Mr.…?”</p><p>“Maximoff. Pietro Maximoff.” Pietro nodded, shaking Iida’s hand. “Call me Quicksilver.”</p><p>
  <em>Deadpool: Pietro Maximoff! His Quirk: Quicksilver! He can run ludicrously fast and for some reason, even when everything around him is in slow motion, his music still runs at its normal speeds! I don’t understand how that’s possible, but it’s awesome!</em>
</p><p>“A pleasure. I’m Tenya Iida.” the engine-hero nodded.</p><p>Momo Yaoyorozu stepped forward at this. “Maximoff… that doesn’t sound native.”</p><p>“It’s not. My sister Wanda and I are Serbian.” Pietro explained. “You’re gonna meet a lot of Heroes here who aren’t originally Americans. Heck, I think Logan even dated a Japanese girl once, didn’t he?”</p><p>“Yeah, and then her brother named him his mortal nemesis. Great choice, Razorblades.” Tony smirked. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve gotta get down to my lab and get ready to tune out another rant from Fury.” With that, Tony gave Eri a friendly rub on the head and walked to the large manor.</p><p>“And I believe Nezu and I are overdue for some catching-up.” Professor Xavier nodded, rolling toward the manor with the teachers following him. “Pietro, show our visitors to the dorms, would you?”</p><p>“Sure thing, Professor.” Pietro nodded. “Cmon guys, I’ll show ya round.” The students followed him into the large building, surprised at its vaulted size and how many students there were. And all in what looked like street clothes.</p><p>Iida was a bit displeased by this development. “Why is everyone out of uniform?”</p><p>Pietro just chuckled. “Oh right, UA’s all about those uniforms. Well, you’re in New York now, pal, and here at MCU, we have uniforms but the students only wear them three days a week. Now try to enjoy your visit and loosen up a little, huh?”</p><p>Kirishima couldn’t help but burst out laughing at that, which confused Pietro. “Oh, man. Whew! I’m- I’m sorry, man. It’s just- you obviously do not know Iida, telling him to loosen up is like telling a bird not to fly; it just cannot be done.”</p><p>Iida looked horribly offended. “That is completely untrue, Kirishima!”</p><p>Jiro just smirked. “Iida, don’t lie; everyone saw how rigidly you were dancing at the school festival.” Mirio and Midoriya smiled at that memory; Jiro was right – Iida was horrifically rigid as he danced with the others on stage, but what they really remembered about that concert Class 1-A put on was it was the first time in her life that Eri smiled.</p><p>Still, Iida was embarrassed at this reminder. “Okay, you have a point there.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Bakugou was trying to swat at something buzzing around his head. “Oh for- Gah, seriously? Who let the bug in?” Midoriya looked and saw he was right; there was some sort of insect-sized mass buzzing around him.</p><p>Pietro looked and saw what he was talking about just as Bakugou was getting ready to clap it out of the air. “Wait, don’t-!” Too late; Bakugou had already slammed his hands together, causing a small explosion between them.</p><p>“<strong>OW!!!</strong>” Everyone was surprised by that voice, especially because it came from between Bakugou’s hands. Suddenly they were forced apart as something buzzed out between his pinkies and shot some sort of gold energy at his nose, causing him stinging pain.</p><p>“Ow-! Gah! What the hell?!” Bakugou’s question was answered when the bug started growing until it reached human size, revealing that it was a girl in a black and yellow bodysuit with yellow insect-like wings and a silver helmet, all of which were a bit scorched from Bakugou’s power.</p><p>“Would it kill you to try asking questions first and blowing stuff up later?” the girl asked, removing her helmet to reveal a fair-skinned young face with brown eyes and short brown hair. “Seriously; my Quirk boosts my density but that doesn’t make me invincible.”</p><p>“And this is Hope Van Dyne-Pym, hoping to be the next Insect Sting Hero; Wasp.” Pietro introduced, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Call me Hope.” the girl shrugged, extending her hand.</p><p>
  <em>Deadpool: Hope Van Dyne-Pym! Her Quirk: Bee-Sting! She can shrink and grow, fly, and shoot laser-stings out of her hands! The only downside is that it takes a serious strain on her body!</em>
</p><p>Midoriya was amazed. “Wait, Pym? As in-?”</p><p>“The famed scientist and retired Hero, Dr. <em>Hank</em> Pym aka Giant-Man?” Hope asked. “Yeah, he’s my dad. But enough about me; how about you? What’s your story?”</p><p>Midoriya was a bit embarrassed and bowed respectfully. “Guh-! I’m so sorry! I’m Izuku Midoriya.”</p><p>Hope’s eyes opened as she heard that. “Oh, so <em>you’re</em> the famous Deku.” Midoriya seemed surprised by how she knew his nickname. “Melissa told me about the I Island fiasco.”</p><p>“You know Melissa?” asked Midoriya.</p><p>“Our dads are both inventors; we’ve seen each other around. Even worked on the prototype for this suit together a few months ago.” Hope shrugged. “So Pietro, you takin’ them to the dorms?”</p><p>“Yep. Mind taking the girls for me?” the speedster asked.</p><p>“Long as it gets me away from the hot-head over there?” Hope asked, pointing a thumb at Bakugou who was still holding his nose in pain. “Absolutely.” She smirked as she saw him growl at her. “You already know how it feels when I sting you at bug-size; you really wanna feel it full-size? Because believe me; that hurts <em>way</em> more.” As if to prove her point, her hand started glowing gold with energy, making Bakugou back down. “Thought not.” She powered down her hand and locked her helmet back on, shrinking down to a small size that was still visibly human to the girls. “Cmon, girls’ dorms are this way.” She buzzed ahead as the girls followed her with the boys still following Pietro.</p><p>It was then that Bakugou glanced over to the corner and saw a tan-skinned young man in leather with a chain whip on his belt staring him down. “Who’s that nerd?”</p><p>Pietro looked and appeared a bit concerned. “That’s Robbie Reyes. You’d better not mess with him cause he will mess with you right back times a thousand.”</p><p>“He doesn’t look that tough.” Bakugou scoffed…</p><p>Suddenly surprised to see Pietro right next to him. “Neither do I, but I can still run circles around all of you.” Bakugou almost grabbed him, but Pietro simply dashed back up to the head of the pack. “Anyway, how about we get you guys to the dorms, huh?”</p><p>The boys all followed Pietro, but Bakugou maintained his eye-contact with Robbie until he was around the corner. Once he was gone, Robbie scowled as he looked at his hand… which quietly began to smolder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dorm Life (pt. 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys' dorm was in the far side of the west wing of MCU where the UA students saw people with some fairly impressive seeming gear and Quirks. But then things started getting weird; when Kirishima looked around a corner, he saw something that honestly terrified him. “Aah, giant ant!” The others quickly looked and saw he was right; there were actually a couple of giant ants down the hall he had looked down.</p><p>Naturally, Bakugou instantly assumed they were a threat and started his hands sparking only for something to suddenly bite him on the wrist, painfully. “OW!” He grabbed at his wrist and pulled something fairly large off; a large black ant. “What the hell?!”</p><p>“Sorry; that’s Grant, he’s a bullet ant. Numero uno on the Schmidt Sting Pain Index.” That voice alarmed some of the others until they saw a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a bright red and silver suit. “Venom stings like crazy, but give it a day and you’ll be fine.” He tapped some of the other ants in the hallway with his right thumb and they instantly shrank down to normal ant-size.</p><p>“Great. Now, who the hell are you?” Bakugou snarled.</p><p>“Name’s Scott Lang; call me Ant-Man.” Scott smiled. “Now hand over Grant or he bites you again.” Bakugou scowled but simply tossed the ant over, only to be swiftly caught by a winged ant and flown over to Scott’s hand. “Thank you.” With that, the two ants buzzed away, as well as all the other now-miniaturized ants in the hallway.</p><p>Midoriya was amazed by how quickly they left. “How did you do that? Is that your Quirk?”</p><p>“Oh no, it’s tech.” Scott shrugged, tapping a small earpiece in his right ear. “I can talk to ants with this thing. My Quirk lets me do this.” He tapped a small picture on a table with his right thumb and it shrank down to the size of an ant. Then he tapped it again with his left thumb and it returned to normal size, amazing the guys. “Pretty cool, right? It’s called Resize.”</p><p>“Whoa, just like Hope,” Kaminari noted.</p><p>Scott smirked at this. “Oh, you’ve met Hope. Yeah, her dad’s the science teacher here, and our mentor. He gave me this suit… after I stole it from his house in San Francisco.” The boys just stared at him in surprise. “Hey, I was a different person, okay? But turns out Hank had the same sort of Quirk as me and he’s training me to use it as a Hero.”</p><p>“You’ll hear a lot of stories like that during your visit,” Pietro assured. “Professor X takes in the strays and the renegades from around the world and brings them here to MCU. If you have emotional baggage, then you know you’re gonna fit in. Wanda and I used to roll with Magneto’s crew before Xavier showed us the light. As for Danny over there…” Pietro pointed over to a blonde boy in only green sweatpants with a broad, round black dragon tattoo on his chest apparently meditating in the corner. “He’s the heir to his family’s company Rand Corp. Parents died in a plane crash in the Kunlun Mountains and he wound up at a secret dojo. Learned some pretty awesome martial arts there too.”</p><p>“Is that his Quirk? Being good at martial arts?” Bakugou asked sarcastically.</p><p>“Actually, my Quirk lets me enter a state of meditative focus; helps in a fight more than you’d think,” Danny noted as he sat ever-still.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Prove it.” Bakugou smirked tauntingly.</p><p>Danny glanced across at him and rolled his blue eyes. “You might be able to goad Robbie into fighting you, but not me. I have my discipline.”</p><p>Bakugou grew angrier and slowly approached. “What, am I not good enough?”</p><p>Suddenly he was stopped by a large green hand on his head, easily picking him up. “Alright, everyone calm down. We’re all friends here.” As it turned out, this large green hand was connected to a large green man with dark hair and green eyes in a fairly sharp set of formal wear.</p><p>Danny smiled as he stood up. “Thanks, Amadeus, but I can handle myself just fine; you know that.”</p><p>“Well that may be, Danny, but I’d prefer our guests not blow up the dorms on their first day here.” Amadeus brought up, turning to look at Bakugou in his hand. “Now, I’m going to put you down. And if you try to attack anyone, I will punch you in the face. Is that understood?” Bakugou just snarled and writhed against his powerful grip. “I’ll take that as a no. Alright then, plan B; detention with Dr. Banner. He’s gonna have a field day with you.” With that in mind, Amadeus slung Bakugou under his arm and walked off down the stairs.</p><p>“Who was that?” asked Kirishima.</p><p>“Amadeus Cho aka Brawn; the Hulk’s apprentice,” Scott explained. “He’s our class rep. And a damn good one at that.”</p><p>“Lemme introduce you around the rest of the way.” Pietro smiled, pointing around the room. “That’s Flash Thompson, Kei Kawade, Tyrone Johnson, Sam Alexander, Luke Cage, and… uh… hey guys, where’s-?”</p><p>“I am Groot.” That voice surprised Midoriya as he looked at what he assumed was a small potted tree, only to see it was a living organism; apparently a sentient humanoid tree-like being with pitch-black eyes.</p><p>“Oh, there you are,” Pietro smirked. “Yeah, real funny Groot.”</p><p>“This is crazy.” Midoriya smiled. “What kind of Quirk does he have?”</p><p>“He doesn’t; Groot’s an alien.” This news amazed the team, as did the fact that it came from a young man with brown hair and eyes and baggy clothing clinging to the ceiling by his toes and fingertips. “He’s not the only one here either. This school rocks, I’m tellin’ ya.” With that, he bounced from the ceiling to the ground in front of the Japanese students.</p><p>“And last but not least, here’s our class’s greatest hopeful; Peter Parker aka Spider-Man,” Pietro smirked, knowing that if what Peter said was right, all of New York would know that Hero-name soon.</p><p>“Call me Peter.” the young man smiled as he shook Midoriya’s hand.</p><p>And then, obviously, Mineta had to kill the mood. “So do you guys know how to get to the girls’ dorms from here?”</p><p>Most of his classmates scoffed and rolled their eyes, but Pietro? Well, Pietro had an idea. And clearly, Scott saw what it was from his expression and quickly obliged. “Actually? Yeah.” the speedster smiled, slipping over to a small metal drawer assembly in the wall with an apparently blank panel on the wall above it. “I found this my fifth day here.” He opened the drawer with a smirk. “Air-vent access, leads straight to the vents in the girls’ dorms. And locker room.”</p><p>Mineta couldn’t help himself and quickly leaped into the drawer, only for Pietro to swiftly close it behind him. It took a few seconds before Peter realized something. “Hey wait a sec, isn’t that-?”</p><p>“Wait for it,” Pietro assured. And sure enough, in just a few more seconds, they heard the telltale bouncing of Mineta’s balls and terrified hyperventilating. Once it was over the drawer, Pietro opened it to reveal Mineta, looking ridiculously terrified… and also a bit singed.</p><p>No one was sure what happened until something on the wall above started moving; namely, a large mass of ants put there by Scott, which parted and revealed an engraving, revealing exactly what it was Mineta had just jumped down; the trash chute. “Mineta, you have just been Maximoff’d.” Pietro high-fived with Scott and they both laughed, along with several others.</p><p>Iida however was outraged. “Is this really what counts as fun in this school?” he asked angrily. “I thought this was the most prestigious Heroes Academy in America.”</p><p>“Ah relax Iida, this is just initiation for pervs like this guy,” Pietro smirked, patting him on the shoulder. “And also a bit of wisdom I picked up from Magneto that I’d like to impart on you guys; question everything. If something looks or sounds too good to be true, it usually is.”</p><p>“How’d you learn it?” asked Kaminari.</p><p>“From me and Wanda's origin story. And before you ask, it’s long, complicated, and to be quite frank, we're both tired of telling it because it just gets more stupid with every word,” Pietro assured. “Meantime, let’s get you guys settled in, huh? Hey Sam, mind helpin’ with the bags?”</p><p>“Yeah, I gotcha.” Sam smiled and grabbed a few bags before running them to some rooms down the hall. The UA students were still a bit messed up by what happened to Mineta; if this was an initiation, they weren’t sure they wanted to spend the rest of their stay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dorm Life (pt. 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girls’ dorm was on the other side of the west wing, still fairly far from the boys’ dorm but not too far away either, where Hope led the girls of UA. When they arrived, Yaoyorozu’s ears perked at what sounded like pop music. “What’s that?”</p><p>Hope smiled as she returned to human-size. “That is probably Riri working on her suit again.” And sure enough, at a work station in the middle of the room, was a dark-skinned girl with brown eyes and black hair working on a very streamlined suit of high-tech gold and red armor. “Attention ladies, our guests are here.”</p><p>The girl at the armor quickly looked up and set down her work, smiling at the visitors. “Hey, what’s up? Name’s Riri Williams.” She seemed friendly enough as she walked over.</p><p>Jiro seemed more impressed by her armor. “This looks like Mr. Stark’s armor.”</p><p>“Well, it should.” Riri smiled. “I based it off of his designs. Now I just need to get the repulsor circuitry working properly.” Riri picked up the right gauntlet of the armor and suddenly her hand started glowing with narrow circuitry-like lines which quickly spread to the gauntlet, making the small blue light on the top glow… before it sparked and died. “Gah, dang it; too wild! Hang on a sec; gotta fix something.” She opened the glove and revealed that a form of raw circuitry had generated under the metal plating, which she swiftly set to work on.</p><p>
  <em>Deadpool: Riri Williams! Her Quirk: Computerize! She can create and redirect circuitry in any tech she touches! The only downside is that it’s usually really chaotic if she’s creating it from scratch, but she's workin' on it!</em>
</p><p>Yaoyorozu walked over and looked over her shoulder as she worked her Quirk hard to redirect the circuitry, her head lightly bobbing to the music playing in the background. “Do you always listen to this sort of music when you work?”</p><p>Riri just smirked back at her. “You heard Tony playing Rooney at the airport. We’ve all got different tastes, right?” Momo couldn’t argue with that and simply let Riri get back to work. “Natalie, I wanna do a test-run with the new upgrades as soon as we’re done here. Set up a date with Tony for us, will ya?”</p><p>A holographic ghost of a young girl appeared next to her and quickly went over the computer. “<em>Okay, we’re set for the Danger Room with Tony in an hour.</em>”</p><p>“Thanks.” Riri smiled.</p><p>Tsuyu Asui’s bulbous eyes spun around the room, taking in everything… until they locked onto one girl in particular; a tall, fair-skinned girl with green eyes and long black hair in yellow and black leather. What especially caught her attention were three small scars on each of her cheeks, almost looking like whiskers. “Who’s that?” she croaked.</p><p>Hope looked and her face fell when she saw the girl herself. “That’s Laura Kinney. She’s not the most social girl here, but we’re trying to help her.”</p><p>Eri saw her too, and was a bit concerned about her for some reason. Though that suddenly shifted to minor fear when Laura looked at her, prompting her to hide behind Uraraka’s legs. The gravity-based hero was surprised by this… until she looked at Laura, who quickly looked away and tried to hide her scars with her hair. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Laura glanced at the girls through her hair before she just walked away, but Eri saw something on her face as she left; an almost pleading look. Hope recognized the look on Eri’s face when she saw it and rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what it meant. “Natalie, call Jean and Logan; tell ‘em we’ve got another Code 23.”</p><p>“<em>Another one? That’s like the third time this week.</em>” Natalie remarked before sending a message over the computer. “<em>Okay, Logan and Jean are on their way.</em>”</p><p>“I can go try to boost her spirits a little if you want.” That voice belonged to a perky blonde girl with blue eyes and dyed-pink tips of her hair in a white and pink suit.</p><p>Riri just looked up from her work with a raised eyebrow. “Better not, Gwen; she’d probably gut you and we both know you can’t heal from that sort of thing.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.” Gwen shrugged, before smirking and winking at the camera. “Or are you?”</p><p>
  <em>Gwen: *jumps out at the camera* Gwen Poole, baby! My Quirk: Wall-Breaker! I’m from another dimension where this is all a comic-book and I’m the only one who knows it, so I can break the fourth wall and do whatever the heck I want!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Deadpool: *shows up next to her* Hey, this is my thing! You can’t do my thing!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gwen: Why not? I’m not even <em>from</em> this universe; I think I’m allowed to do this.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She’s gotcha there, Wade.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Deadpool: Eh, wouldn’t be the first time she had me by the balls. Thanks for that, Internet.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please, God, can we not bring Rule 34 into this?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gwen: You’re the one writing this story; it’s your own fault for makin’ us bring it up.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The worst thing is I can’t argue with that because I’m literally writing your dialogue.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gwen: Yeah, I’d say don’t put words in my mouth, but… I mean that’s your job, so…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Deadpool: Look, how about we all get back to the story, okay?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fine by me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Deadpool: Good. In the meantime, I’m gonna go check on Fluffy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gwen: That gross cat you have?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Deadpool: Yeah, need to go make sure she feels appreciated. *about to leave* Oh, and Gwen… tacos later?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gwen: Absolutely. *they both leave*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ugh Jesus, finally.</strong>
</p><p>The girls were confused by this behavior, but Riri just rolled her eyes as she kept working. “Ignore Gwen; she’s always doing stuff like that. It’s funny, but none of us can really understand how it works.”</p><p>It was just then that Jiro seemed to react to something and looked in the direction of the boys’ dorm. Hope noticed and was confused. “What’s up?”</p><p>“I just got the feeling that something horrifically karmic happened to Mineta, and I hate that I wasn’t there to see it happen,” Jiro said simply.</p><p>Riri looked up from her work just in time for Natalie to show her Mineta’s file, only sighing once she saw it. And the various notices Aizawa had loaded to warn any other teachers about his behavior. “Wanda! Your brother’s being a dick to the new guys!”</p><p>“I heard!” The irritation in that voice was palpable as someone walked out of the shadows. This someone was actually a pretty cute-looking fair-skinned girl with red eyes and long auburn hair held by a red ribbon, dressed in a red and black dress with long black fingerless gloves secured to her middle finger by a ring of fabric. “Damn it, Pietro, we’ve talked about this; I gave you a last chance, but you’ve used it up.”</p><p>Jiro was surprised when she heard that. “Pietro? You’re Pietro’s sister?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, yeah.” Wanda nodded. “Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch. We can talk more later but if you’ll excuse me, right now, I need to go kick my idiot brother’s ass.” With that, she simply left the dorm with a scowl on her face.</p><p>Hope smiled awkwardly at the UA students once she was gone. “The Maximoff twins have a… complicated past.”</p><p>“Don’t sugarcoat it, Hope; their origin story is a total mind-screw,” Riri smirked, locking one of her finished gauntlets onto her right arm before she pointed around the room. “Now let’s introduce ‘em around the room; you’ve met Laura and Gwen, that’s Tandy Bowen, Amara Aquilla, Kamala Khan, Seol Hee, and Pearl Pangan. Now if you’ll excuse me, I gotta finish up my upgrades over here and get ready to test ‘em out.”</p><p>Practically instantly, Hatsume zipped over to her side, goggles on her face. “I would be <em>ecstatic</em> to help.”</p><p>Riri looked her over and shrugged. “Eh, could use a second set of hands.” Natalie cleared her digital throat. “A set of <em>physical</em> hands, Nat.” She looked back at her suit as Hatsume looked at the circuitry. “Here, lemme show you how this works.”</p><p>It was just as the girls were getting to know each other that Nejire Hado – Mirio’s friend on UA’s Big Three team – noticed something that concerned her. “Hey, where’s Eri?” Those three words alone scared most of the other girls; Eri had become something of a little sister to everyone at UA since she was saved, and now she had disappeared again.</p><p>Not wasting any time, Jiro planted one of her Earphone Jacks into the floor, listening closely for the sounds of Eri’s small footsteps. And thankfully, she heard them not far away. “Alright, nobody panic; it sounds like she’s just going to the bathroom.”</p><p>Uraraka was relieved… until she saw the fear on Riri’s face as she quickly stood up. “Change of plans, Natalie; looks like we’re testing those upgrades now.”</p><p>“<em>Way ahead of you,</em>” Natalie noted as she opened up the front of the armor, allowing Riri to quickly climb in.</p><p>“Wait, what’s wrong? Why do you need your costume?” asked Yaoyorozu.</p><p>“Because the girls' bathroom is where Laura went,” Riri explained as her armor closed up around her, leaving only her face exposed. “And if you don’t know what she’s been through in some way, you do <em>not</em> wanna get in the way of a Code 23. At least, not without some sort of crazy protection. Which is why I’m taking a suit of repulsor-powered gold-titanium armor.” With that out of the way, her gold faceplate locked and her boot-jets fired lightly. “Seol, might need you to run interference.”</p><p>“I’m right there with you, Riri.” Seol nodded as she stood up, her white hair and heterochromatic brown-blue eyes really making her stand out as the two left. The others weren’t sure what was going on, but judging from what Riri said, they needed to get to Eri as quickly as possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Deadpool: FLUFFY, NO!!! *overdramatic sobbing*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the way out of the dorm, Riri and Seol suddenly ran into Midoriya, Kirishima, Iida, and Peter on their way down to find Amadeus and Bakugou, and Wanda who was just about to go into the boys' dorm to fight her brother. Understandably, Midoriya was surprised by the girls’ appearance. “Whoa, where’s the fire Riri?” Peter asked.</p><p>“Laura’s going through a Code 23, and Eri followed her,” Riri explained quickly.</p><p>Midoriya was reasonably confused, especially as Uraraka and Jiro appeared. “What’s ‘Code 23’?” Iida quickly asked.</p><p>“It means Laura’s having a traumatic episode.” Peter quickly explained. “And if Eri gets in her way and we’re too late, then God help her ‘cause we can’t. Cmon.” Quickly, all seven young Heroes quickly dashed down the stairs after her.</p><p>Eri followed Laura all the way to the nearby women’s restroom. She was just about to open the door and peek in when she heard someone behind her. When she looked, she saw a kind-looking young woman with bright red hair and blue eyes, as well as an irritated-looking man with blue eyes and scruffy brown hair. The man seemed surprised to see Eri there. Surprised and confused. “Who’s the kid?”</p><p>The woman walked over and smiled, clearly knowing exactly who Eri was. “She’s one of our visitors. Eri, right?” Eri was nervous but gave a shallow nod as Jean kneeled down to her level and offered her hand. “I’m Jean Grey, and this is Logan.” Eri shook Jean’s hand carefully.</p><p>“Ms. Laura looked sad,” she said quietly.</p><p>Logan just scoffed. “That’s an understatement. Kid’s had a rough life; always needs talkin’ down in times like this.” He looked over at Jean. “You wanna get her, Red?”</p><p>Jean smiled as she looked up at him. “Right.” she nodded as she stood. “You wanna help, Eri? I think you might be able to understand what Laura’s going through.”</p><p>Eri wasn’t sure, but still smiled; she knew that if she could help, she should. “Okay.”</p><p>Logan didn’t seem sure but shrugged as if he wasn’t going to argue with her. “Alright. Be careful in there, kid. If I hear anything bad, I’m comin’ in.”</p><p>Eri nodded and slowly walked into the restroom with Jean holding her hand… where they found a rather disturbing scene; Laura was curled up in the corner of the far stall, softly weeping as the sounds of blades gliding slowly across flesh echoed through the room. Then Eri saw the blood, dripping onto the tiles near Laura’s feet.</p><p>The sight of it frightened her a bit, so Jean stepped forward first. “Laura? Laura, it’s Jean. Can you come out?” There was no verbal answer; just a low snarl and the sound of an unsheathing blade. Eri saw where it came from; the short blade sliding out of her foot next to her big toe, though Jean didn’t seem threatened. “Laura, you know that doesn’t scare me. I have someone here who wants to talk to you.”</p><p>Eri was a bit scared now, but she saw the claw on her foot retract and the stall-door unlock. It slowly swung open as Laura walked out, her eyes puffy from crying and several small slash-marks on her left arm caused by something remarkable; the two metal blades protruding from the knuckles on her right hand, still dripping with fresh blood. “Laura, this is Eri; she knows what you’re going through right now.”</p><p>Laura didn’t seem sure so she just glanced down at the small girl with an intense look in her eye as her blades retracted into her arm. “Do you?” Eri wasn’t sure how to respond, but she recognized pain when she saw it and just nodded.</p><p>“Let’s go outside, okay?” Laura simply nodded to Jean’s request, though she did wrap her fresh cuts in toilet paper and try to hide them under her jacket.</p><p>Outside, the recruits had made their way to the restroom door just in time to see Logan outside, seemingly ready to leap into action. “Where’s Eri?” Midoriya quickly asked.</p><p>“The kid? She’s on her way.” Logan assured.</p><p>Riri was still worried and pre-charged her repulsors… until she saw Jean and Eri walk out first, shortly followed by Laura. At the sight of this, she released the power from her repulsors back into her suit’s core. “I think now might be a good time to tell ‘em what happened to you, kid,” Logan ordered.</p><p>Midoriya saw the look in Laura’s eyes; as if she really didn’t want to say anything, but she sighed, obviously knowing he was right. With that, she dropped her jacket to the side and pulled off the now bloody toilet paper, revealing that both her arms were covered in scars, the ones on the left still fresh though much smaller than they were in the restroom.</p><p>She scowled as she saw the horrified look in Midoriya’s eyes. “I’m not what I appear to be.” she started, drawing a lot of attention. “I’m… not a real girl. Heck, I’m barely even human.” She shifted her gaze up to Logan. “I’m nothing but a clone of him.”</p><p>That certainly drew a lot of attention from the boys as they looked over at Logan. “Wait, what? Who even is this guy?” Kirishima asked in curiosity.</p><p>“Wait, that face…” That was when Midoriya suddenly realized it. “I know who he is. He’s the Feral Blade Hero; Wolverine!”</p><p>Logan gave an almost smirking scowl. “You’re a quick one, kid. But why dontcha listen; ya might learn something else.”</p><p>That made the young hopeful stop. “Oh, right! Uh, sorry.”</p><p>Laura just scowled at him as her story continued. “I was created by the same organization who made Logan what he is; I was created to replace him, and become the ultimate weapon.” She clenched her fists as she remembered what she went through. “My mother and my sensei… they were the only ones who ever showed me kindness. But when I was seven, something… I-I don’t know what it was, but… something made me black out. When I woke up, my sensei was dead… and his blood was on my claws.” That was enough to shock the visiting heroes as Laura looked at her scarred arms. “I’ve cut myself like this ever since. Out of guilt for what I did to him… and my mother…” A single tear fell from her eye as her story ended, leaving Kirishima, Iida, Uraraka, and Jiro in stunned silence.</p><p>Eri almost started to cry, but she followed Midoriya as he stepped forward, placing a hand on Laura’s shoulder. When she looked, she saw that Midoriya and Eri had rolled up their sleeves, revealing their own scars, which made Laura recoil a bit. “You’re not the only one,” Midoriya assured. “We all have our scars. They’re not always a bad thing though. It means you survived.” Jean could tell Laura was already starting to break as she heard this, but Deku kept listening. “And anyway, you were supposed to be a weapon, right? But you’re here, training to be a Hero. I think your mother and sensei would be proud of you for that.”</p><p>It was then that Laura really broke and grabbed Midoriya in a hug, loudly sobbing into his chest. This display seriously surprised Midoriya, and several of Laura's classmates. “Whoa, I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen her <em>really</em> cry,” Peter whispered to Wanda.</p><p>“I know; it’s weird.” Wanda agreed.</p><p>Finally, Laura pulled herself away from Midoriya’s chest and wiped her eyes clear of tears. “Thanks, I- I really needed to hear that.” She smiled as she stood up straight and looked Izuku right in the eye. “You guys wanna be friends?”</p><p>Izuku just smiled. “Absolutely.” He extended his hand in friendship. “I’m Izuku Midoriya; UA High Hero Course Class 1-A.”</p><p>Laura just smiled as she grabbed his forearm in solidarity. “Laura Kinney. You got a nickname or something?”</p><p>Uraraka smiled as she walked over. “Well, some of us call him Deku.”</p><p>Laura snickered a bit at that but still smirked as she crossed her arms. “Cute name.”</p><p>Then she was surprised by a slap on the back from Kirishima. “Ah, I’m sure you’ve got somethin’ cute too.”</p><p>Laura just smirked at him. “Bud, how cute do you think any names for me would be when I can do this?” She extended the claws in both her hands, showing exactly how threatening and sharp they were.</p><p>Eri was in awe at the claws. “Does it hurt?” Laura looked at her in confusion. “When they come out. Does it hurt?”</p><p>The others looked and saw Laura scowl as she retracted her claws again. “Every time.” She smiled at Deku. “But it’s like you said; that pain means I’m alive.” Deku smiled right back at her, knowing that she would be much better from now on. Jean knew it too, and smiled at how happy Laura looked now; happier than she'd seemed in ages.</p><p>Unfortunately, it was then that Riri’s armor beeped and Natalie appeared next to her. “<em>Hate to interrupt, but it’s almost time for our date in the Danger Room.</em>”</p><p>“Oh right, Tony’s waiting. Thanks, Natalie.” Riri noted, locking her faceplate before she took to the air again. “You guys wanna come watch? It’s gonna be awesome.”</p><p>“What exactly <em>is</em> the Danger Room?” Iida asked seriously. “Is it the school’s gym?”</p><p>Even through her faceplate, Iida could see Riri looking over her shoulder almost nervously. “Eh… kinda.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Danja Zown!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you ask; yes, the title is an Archer reference and yes, I did have more fun writing it because of that. Thank you for asking.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turned out, the Danger Room was a massive silver spherical room on a sublevel under the mansion with an observation level hanging from the ceiling where those assembled at the restroom arrived to find Tony waiting. “Hey, Riri. What took you so long?” Riri just gestured her head over to Laura, carrying her jacket over her shoulder but now having her arm healed from the recent slashes. “Oh. Oh man, Laura are you okay?”</p><p>“She’s fine, Stark,” Logan smirked, patting Deku on the shoulder as he smiled at him and Eri. “Thanks to these two.”</p><p>Tony smiled proudly. “Guess you’ve met our expectations, eh Midoriya?” Deku just smiled happily; he had indeed met those expectations and done a great thing today. Tony smiled as he stood up. “Well… you wanna test out your upgrades, huh Ironheart?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think I’ve sped up the response time in the neural interface a lot compared to last time,” Riri noted, smiling at her gauntlets. “Question is how much more power can I squeeze out of these repulsors?”</p><p>“Guess there’s only one way to find out, huh?” Tony smiled, prompting Riri to fly down from the observation level to the main floor of the room. “Alright Jarvis, let’s go easy on her for now; how bout uh… Urban Battle Sim; Ultron Drone Horde Level 5.”</p><p>“<em>Very good, sir. Initiating simulation.</em>” As Jarvis said this, a small probe deployed from the bottom of the observation level and began projecting a massive hologram of a city-street… populated by sheer gray robots with death in their eyes.</p><p>Riri just smirked as she powered up her weapons. “Natalie, hit my music.”</p><p>“<em>Oh yeah.</em>” Her AI smirked and turned on her phone’s music streaming, putting on a pop playlist they both knew Riri loved. Once it started playing, the drones charged only to run straight into the paths of Riri’s repulsor blasts, knocking them all down as scrap before they disintegrated into holographic shards. A few drones tried to get the drop on her by attacking from behind, but Riri simply opened small back-mounted boosters and blasted them in their faces, sending them back toward the ground.</p><p>“How’s that? Pretty cool, right?” she smirked up to the gallery.</p><p>“Yeah, but do you have anything new?” Tony smirked.</p><p>Riri smirked right back; she knew a challenge when she heard it. “Betcha haven’t seen this one before.” With that, she flicked her hand up and fired a small rocket from her wrist. It flew through a large horde and started deploying small units that latched to the drones before the rocket itself locked onto the one at the very end of the group. Then, with a simple snap of Riri’s fingers, the units all detonated and blew the drones apart.</p><p>“Okay, I admit it; that was pretty cool.” Tony nodded simply as the door opened.</p><p>Peter was fairly surprised by who walked through it; Bakugou, now kitted up in his Hero costume. “Hey man, what’re you doin’ here? Banner let you go early?”</p><p>“He was busy somewhere else.” Bakugou shrugged. “Heard something was happening down here.”</p><p>“Not yet, but it’s about to,” Laura smirked, tugging on her gloves with a smirk. “Hey Riri, mind if I join in?”</p><p>“Help yourself; there’s plenty down here to go around.” Riri agreed, blasting a few other drones down.</p><p>Laura just smiled as she jumped from the observation level and climbed down on the outsides of holographic buildings toward a street where the drones quickly swarmed her way. “Hey Natalie, you know what I wanna hear.”</p><p>“<em>Already on it.</em>” Natalie grinned and skipped straight to the song Laura was thinking of.</p><p>
  <strong>(Play “This Little Girl: Nightcore” – Cady Grooves)</strong>
</p><p>Once the music started, Laura smiled broadly as the drones dashed toward her, only for her to swiftly dodge most of them with clearly superior agility and climbing walls, punching a handful or two away with minimal effort or damage to her fists. Then when she saw two drones about to blast her, she jumped and started walking on their heads to reach a higher elevation. Once high enough, she stood on her tippy-toes and stabbed her foot-claw straight through the head of the drone she was standing on before it disintegrated and she started falling.</p><p>She retracted her foot-claw and raised her hand-claws as she landed, using them to deflect their blasts and slash through the horde with vicious abandon, even pinning one drone to a wall and stabbing it through the eyes before she threw it to the side and moved on.</p><p>
  <em>Deadpool: Laura Kinney! Her Quirk: Feral! She can heal from crazy stuff, her animal instincts don’t let anyone sneak up on her, and her adamantium bone-claws can cut through pretty much anything! Including my body when I piss her off!</em>
</p><p>“Man, she’s awesome!” Kirishima smirked as he watched the robotic bloodbath. “Please tell me she’s picked her Hero-name and it’s something cool!”</p><p>“Cool <em>and</em> ironic,” Jean remarked. “The weapons program that made her called her X-23, so if she ends up fighting them, they’ll know they brought it on themselves.”</p><p>“Ho-ho yeah, that’s so awesome!” Kirishima smiled.</p><p>Bakugou just scoffed. “Please. I can do this better than her.”</p><p>Tony just smirked. “Oh yeah? Well then, how bout we crank things up for you to prove it? Jarvis?”</p><p>“<em>Raising difficulty to Level 10.</em>” Jarvis affirmed as the drones swiftly became more relentless and tactical.</p><p>Once that was done, Tony pressed a button on the control panel and opened a panel in the floor under Bakugou which sent him falling into the battlefield. “Heh-heh-heh. Ah, I love that button.” Tony chuckled.</p><p>Several drones saw him falling and quickly flew up to attack him, only to be swiftly blasted to scrap by Bakugou’s Quirk, which also ended up blasting him to the roof of a nearby building where he started blowing up more drones, sending their scrap everywhere. But Tony noticed an unfortunate side-effect his Quirk was having; it was blowing small holes in the buildings nearby. “Suggestion: maybe try to limit collateral damage. If this was real, I’d kinda have to pay for a lot of it,” he advised over the loudspeaker.</p><p>“I know what I’m doin’, old man!” Bakugou growled as he moved on, still blasting robots and not giving a damn about collateral.</p><p>“I can see that,” Tony remarked sarcastically.</p><p>
  <strong>(Cut it.)</strong>
</p><p>It was only when the music stopped that Laura’s nose started twitching as if it picked up something. “Jarvis, stop the simulation; something doesn’t smell right.”</p><p>“<em>Ending combat simulation,</em>” Jarvis reported and did just that. At least… he tried to; the Ultron drones disappeared but the buildings remained, confusing everyone. “<em>Odd; I am unable to revert the setting hologram.</em>”</p><p>“That’s weird,” Tony remarked. And it only got weirder when he opened up a circuit system and found it damaged in a way he wasn’t familiar with. “Really weird. Hey Riri, get over here; I need your Quirk.” Riri quickly rocketed up to the observation area.</p><p>“I don’t like this,” Logan growled lowly, clearly smelling the same thing as Laura. “I’ll head upstairs and see if I can cue up some help.” With that, he left the Danger Room as Riri looked at the circuit board.</p><p>“I don’t understand it, Tony, it looks like something got in here and <em>ate</em> the circuits.” Riri shrugged, locking her faceplate. “Natalie, can you give me a circuit-map to work from?”</p><p>“<em>Got one right here.</em>” Natalie smiled, bringing the readout up in her HUD. Riri leaned down to line the map up with the trashed circuits. Once it was in-line, she removed one of her gauntlets and placed it on the circuit-board, lightly using her Quirk to make sure everything lined up correctly.</p><p>While she was working, Bakugou was looking around and saw something unusual; someone in a sheer-white outfit with a hood a few buildings over. “Hey Stark, I think I just saw something. Did you give us a new villain?”</p><p>Tony was confused about this question and looked at the security feeds around the Danger Room. “No.” he shrugged. “Jarvis, run a security sweep. Any unauthorized people?”</p><p>“<em>I’m sorry, sir; my link to the Danger Room security scanners has been disabled somehow,</em>” Jarvis reported.</p><p>“I can see <em>exactly</em> how; the security connection circuit’s eaten just like the setting hologram circuit,” Riri reported.</p><p>“Someone doesn’t want us seeing what’s going on down here.” Jean rationalized. “Should I get Logan and the others?”</p><p>“Not yet; we don’t know what we’re up against,” Tony ordered. “Once we do, we call everyone we have available.”</p><p>Laura and Bakugou were left to search the Danger Room city-sim on foot, following only their instincts. Suddenly, Bakugou heard something behind him; almost a strange whooshing. Quickly he spun on his heel and blasted an explosion behind him, but he didn’t hit anything except the air. He was more than a bit confused about what was going on and was quietly getting a bit scared… until it happened; something on the back of his belt gave a loud pop and hiss before he was soon enveloped by a small green cloud, making him cough. Deku saw this and was concerned. “Kacchan!”</p><p>“What the hell is this stuff?!” Bakugou growled, blasting the cloud away as he found what left it; a small gas grenade he pulled off the back of his belt… with a red X painted on it. “What the hell…?” Then he heard something; what sounded like panicked whimpering. He looked where it came from and saw Laura had fallen to her knees, grasping her head in what looked like pain.</p><p>Deku was worried about her as she saw her crumpled on the ground. “Peter, we need to help her.”</p><p>“I’ve gotcha.” Peter smiled and quickly flicked his wrist with his middle two fingers in, shooting a thin white string out from a small assembly on his wrist at the ceiling. Deku was amazed by this but Peter just smirked. “Now you know why I’m calling myself Spider-Man.”</p><p>
  <em>Deadpool: Peter Parker! His Quirk: Spider! As the name suggests, he can basically do whatever a spider can do; cling to surfaces, react to things before they happen, shoot webs from his wrists, all that cool jazz! The slap-bracelets on his wrists let him modify his webbing for different situations!</em>
</p><p>Peter carefully grabbed onto Deku and they both rappelled down from the observation area to the floor where they carefully approached Laura along with Bakugou. “Laura?” Once Deku asked that, Peter reacted to something, and his face filled with fear.</p><p>“Get back!” he yelled as he grabbed Deku and Bakugou back just as Laura slashed at them with his claws. The three were more than a bit confused by her actions… until they saw her face. She looked feral; her pupils had narrowed into slits, her teeth were gritted, and she was snarling like a beast.</p><p>“Laura, what happened to you?” Deku asked in concern, though all he got for his trouble was a charge from a girl who, not eight minutes ago, had asked to be his friend. But then something interesting happened; Laura sidestepped him and Peter and charged toward Bakugou who fired a large explosion in her face, knocking her back but only for a short time as she quickly charged again.</p><p>Peter and Deku were forced to jump out of the way as she once again focused entirely on attacking Bakugou, who was forced to retreat and try to keep her back with his explosions. “I don’t understand. Why is she only attacking him?” Deku asked seriously.</p><p>“It might have something to do with that gas.” Peter theorized. “Mr. Stark, is Jarvis back up and running?”</p><p>“Full steam, kid,” Tony reported. “And I had the same idea. Jarvis, analyze that gas Bakugou was doused with; I wanna know what it was. Jean, try to find any way it might be affecting Laura.”</p><p>“<em>Analyzing now, sir,</em>” Jarvis assured, before beeping shortly after. “<em>Analysis complete. The chemical appears to be some sort of aerated olfactory stimulation formula.</em>”</p><p>“Olfactory stimulation? So what, she smelled it and she’s reacting to it by trying to kill Bakugou? Why?” asked Iida.</p><p>“I think I know why,” Jean reported, holding her hands to her head as if she was trying to concentrate. “I can sense Laura’s consciousness, but it feels concentrated near the central bottom.”</p><p>Kirishima was confused about how she knew that, but he knew it would have to wait for later. “That would put it in the hippocampus and/or the amygdala,” Tony noted. “So it’s something to do with her memory.”</p><p>“A traumatic one.” Jean agreed. “The only thing that’s really working is some sort of animalistic rage. My guess is she was conditioned to respond to that chemical by attacking whatever she smelled it from.”</p><p>“Great; we’ve figured out what’s wrong with her,” Seol said sarcastically. “Now how bout we try and find some way to stop her from tearing Bakugou apart?”</p><p>“I’d be more worried about what Bakugou is gonna do to her.” Kirishima shrugged, watching the slugfest. “He’s kinda goin’ all-out.”</p><p>“Not yet, I’m not.” Bakugou scowled, steadying himself. “But I am now.” Then he pulled back on the striking lever of one of his grenade-shaped gauntlets, revealing a small pin.</p><p>All of his classmates knew what would happen when he pulled that pin and were terrified. “Bakugou, stand down this instant!” Iida ordered in fear. “Laura isn’t thinking straight; if you use that, you’ll kill her!”</p><p>“Relax, I’m just gonna wing her to try and keep her off my back.” Bakugou knew what this would do to her too, and it would at least give him some time to fall back and plan his next move. And with that in mind, he simply pulled the pin and fired a massive explosion at Laura, blasting the front ends off of a few holographic buildings.</p><p>Tony just sighed at this sight, knowing that if those buildings were real, he’d be paying thousands for the damages. And also something else. “Never stood a chance.”</p><p>“I am so sorry about this, Mr. Stark.” Iida apologized profusely. “As the class representative for Class 1-A, I take full responsibility for my classmate’s conduct and what happened here.”</p><p>“I was <em>referring</em> to your classmate.” Iida wasn’t sure what he meant until he looked out and saw through the smoke-cloud Bakugou’s blast had kicked up.</p><p>Bakugou saw it too and was equal-parts amazed and terrified. “What? How are you still alive?” And indeed, Laura was still standing with her arms crossed in front of her torso as if she was trying to shield herself.</p><p>But that was when they all saw it. “Her bones…” Deku was right to be in awe; Bakugou’s blast had seared the flesh clean off Laura’s arms and burned a large hole in her lower chest, revealing her bones… glinting silver in the lights of the Danger Room. “They’re metal.”</p><p>“Not just any metal. They’re adamantium; indestructible and her claws can cut through anything.” Peter explained quickly. “And that’s not even the cool part; she can heal from anything too.” And sure enough, even amidst her pained snarling from the blast, the flesh on Laura’s arms and belly started reforming until it appeared as though nothing had even happened. Then she snarled as she eyed Bakugou, who now appeared pants-browningly terrified.</p><p>Laura gave a guttural roar as she charged him, leaving him no other option but to run for his life, leaving small explosions in his wake. “This kid needs help. Jarvis, begin synthesizing a counteragent to help mellow Laura out. And deactivate the setting hologram.”</p><p>“No wait, don’t turn off the hologram! I have an idea!” Peter yelled up to him. “Bakugou, I would say keep her distracted, but I think you have that handled.”</p><p>“I’m gonna crush you for that, bug!” Bakugou snarled as he kept running.</p><p>“Spiders aren’t bugs, dude!” Peter corrected. “Deku, try to knock her into a wall without messing her up too badly. I’ll restrain her with my webs.”</p><p>“Right.” Deku nodded and quickly activated his own Quirk, sparking with power as he managed to chase Laura down in a matter of seconds. “Sorry in advance for this Laura, but it’s for your own good!” he assured as he jumped, flipped, and kicked her in the chest, knocking her straight into a wall, which cracked from the impact of her body.</p><p>Once in the wall, Peter swung in and blasted small threads of webbing at her wrists, ankles, and waist, binding her to the wall which she then struggled against. “You’ll forgive us for this, I promise.”</p><p>Bakugou snarled as he walked over, apparently cut from a few lucky hits Laura had managed to get. “I didn’t need your help; I could’ve taken her down myself.”</p><p>“Right; would that have happened <em>before</em> or <em>after</em> she cut both your arms off?” Peter asked jokingly. “No really, I’m- I’m genuinely asking. Like, I heard that you can make your sweat explode, but can your blood explode too?” Suddenly he stopped in genuine contemplation. “Would blood make a bigger boom? Man, we- we gotta try that; see if it actually works.”</p><p>“We can try it right now if you want, spider-punk.” Bakugou threatened.</p><p>“Bring it on, Nuclear Boy,” Peter smirked.</p><p>“Uh… guys?” Deku pointed between them to indicate Laura trying her best to get a good angle with her claws to scrape herself free. And she was slowly succeeding in working her right hand free.</p><p>“Uh-oh. Uh, Mr. Stark? How’s it going with that counteragent?” asked Peter.</p><p>“Slowly,” Tony reported. “I just hope it’ll work with Bakugou down there.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?!” he snarled up to Tony.</p><p>“It means the formula’s soaked into your costume, and if this counteragent doesn’t affect the molecules in your suit, then we’ll be right back to square one.” Tony reminded. “Get to the locker room and throw your costume down the laundry chute; it might throw her off and we’ll give it a deep-clean to get the smell out. Peter, keep her tied down and buy us time to work.”</p><p>“Way ahead of you.” Peter agreed, quickly splatting Laura with more webbing to try and keep her claws tied down where they couldn’t do any good as Bakugou left for the locker room access in the back of the Danger Room. Finally, by the time she was nearly in a full-body cocoon, Peter stopped and gripped his wrists in what seemed like intense pain.</p><p>When Deku looked, he saw why; his wrists looked almost like his own limbs did when he was first getting used to only using 0 or 100% of One For All, pink and scarred. “Yeah, this is one of the drawbacks of my Quirk; my webbing’s organic and it comes directly from my own body, so I have to limit how much I can use at one time before I have to recharge,” Peter noted. “Still, I think I did good.”</p><p>“<em>I agree, Mr. Parker,</em>” Jarvis reported. “<em>Especially since it gave me enough time to complete synthesizing the counteragent. Deploying now.</em>” And he did so by opening misting sprinklers in the ceiling of the Danger Room, filling the room with a thin red mist.</p><p>Peter gave it a sniff and was pleasantly surprised. “Hm. Woodsy.” Deku smelled and saw he was right; the counteragent smelled just like fresh-cut pine-wood.</p><p>“That was my touch. I figure if you’re gonna make a chemical-smell to stop Laura going crazy, why not make it smell good at the same time?” Tony shrugged. “Plus, pine’s just a really calming smell.”</p><p>And apparently, it worked as Laura started calming down the second the mist entered her nose. Soon enough, her eyes returned to normal and she relaxed. Until she noticed her situation of being tied to a wall by spider-webbing with Deku and Peter looking at her in apparent confusion. “Uh… what’d I miss?”</p><p>Deku was surprised to hear that. “You… don’t remember?”</p><p>“Not really.” Laura shrugged as best she could against her bindings.</p><p>Peter just smiled as he helped pull the webbing away. “Well, lemme put it to you this way; if we hadn’t held you back, Bakugou would’ve had a serious meeting with Nurse Carter. Now? Well, he might need a <em>few</em> minutes in her office and a <em>lot</em> of lectures on accepting help when it comes, but other than that, he should be fine.”</p><p>Laura quickly understood as her arms were fully freed. “Wow, that bad?” she said in concern. “Oh man, guys, I am so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Deku assured. “At least we helped you. But what happened?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. The last thing I remember was… that smell…” Laura snarled, dragging her foot free with her claw. “I think that’s what made me go berserk.”</p><p>“That’s what we determined too.” Riri agreed as she flew down next to her. “Thankfully, Jarvis managed to create a counteragent for it. Still, I think Jean and Dr. Banner are gonna want you in for counseling after this to try and figure out why this happened.”</p><p>Laura smirked a bit and nodded. “Yeah, I figured as much.” She used her claws to cut the webbing around her chest and walked forward… instantly prompting Deku and Peter to look away in embarrassment, as well as Iida and Kirishima in the observation area. “What?”</p><p>“Oh for- I can’t- Look, just-” Peter couldn’t even string together a coherent sentence, so he just blasted Laura in the chest with his webbing again. “Okay, that- That stuff will disintegrate in an hour. Just- go. Go and get a shirt or something, okay?”</p><p>That made Laura realize it; she looked behind her and sure enough, her shirt was still in the webbing she had just cut herself free from, split in exactly the same place as she had just cut the webbing. And she had forgotten to wear a bra. Now understanding the gravity of the situation, she blushed bright red and wrapped her arms over her web-wrapped breasts. “Ohh, if Kei is here somewhere, I’m gonna gut him.” But that would have to wait as she quickly dashed out of the Danger Room back toward the girls’ dorm.</p><p>“Well, I think that’s enough fun for now,” Tony noted, deactivating the cityscape hologram and the misting sprayers. “It’s almost lunchtime anyway, so… who’s hungry?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hero School is Still High School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All those present had made each other swear to keep the fiasco with Laura’s shirt amongst themselves as they made their way to the lunchroom, though Laura – now wearing a fresh black t-shirt – was almost certain someone else was watching when it happened. “Laura, for real, you’re being paranoid. You know how Kei is; he would’ve run out yelling if he got a picture of your boobs.” Riri assured.</p><p>“You know he’s been paying attention in Barnes’ stealth lectures. He’s getting better.” Laura countered.</p><p>“And you’re getting more paranoid,” Wanda smirked, rolling her eyes. “You’re definitely Logan’s kid, I’ll give you that.” Laura just snarled in response.</p><p>Iida strode quickly forward to join the conversation. “To be quite honest, I must agree; your temper could use a bit of work.”</p><p>“Tell that to the nut-job who blasted my chest open. Still kinda hurts.” Laura reminded.</p><p>“Kacchan has something of a record for his… fighting style.” Deku nodded simply.</p><p>That just made Peter realize something and snicker. “God, such a cute nickname for such a violent jerk.”</p><p>“I assume we’re talking about Bakugou?” That voice was more than familiar as the group saw the same young man in green from earlier.</p><p>“Hey, Danny. Yeah, it’s about him.” Peter nodded. “What do you think of him?”</p><p>“He has potential, but lacks balance in his mind and soul,” Danny noted. “Much like Flash, in a way.” It was exactly when Uraraka was reaching for the door-handle to the lunchroom that Peter reacted to something.</p><p>“Move!” he yelled and pulled her away from the door, just before it burst open and something went flying down the hall, which was revealed to be a person.</p><p>“Speak of the devil,” Danny noted and sure enough, there was the bright blonde hair and blue eyes of Flash Thompson, wrapped in a white and black spiky armored outfit that looked like leather… with a jagged spider-design on the chest and back.</p><p>“Alright, ya punk. You wanna dance? Let’s dance!” Then things started getting crazy; his suit started flowing like it was living slime, shifting around his head to form a white head-mask with black eyes. Once this mask was in place, Flash shot through the broken door with rage in his eyes… only to be blasted in the face by a large explosion.</p><p>Kirishima and Uraraka simply looked at each other before coming to the same conclusion; “Bakugou.” they jinxed simply.</p><p>“Ah jeez. Flash!” Peter called and ran into the lunchroom after him, with Danny and Iida quickly following him.</p><p>The others followed as well, finding that Bakugou – now in his school uniform – was indeed tearing up the lunchroom in a brawl with Flash, blasting away the long white tendrils shooting from his suit. Several other students were there as well, yelling at them to either stop it or fight better.</p><p>“We’d better handle this, Peter. You web Bomb-Boy, I’ll take down Anti-Venom.” Riri ordered.</p><p>“Got it.” Peter nodded and quickly swung over on his webs, quickly catching Bakugou in a large net.</p><p>“What the hell?! Get outta here, bug-brain!” Bakugou yelled, blasting the webbing away. Peter did his best to hold him down with more webbing while Riri tackled Flash to the ground.</p><p>“Sorry to do this Flash, but I’d prefer to have somewhere to sit and eat. Natalie, sonic disruptors!” This order was quickly followed when a small speaker flipped up from each of her shoulders, blasting Flash with a loud frequency which seemed to cause him pain until the mask curled back into the rest of his suit, at which point Riri stood up… watching Bakugou still fighting Peter.</p><p>Then she saw someone else; a young woman with auburn hair and white highlights in a green and yellow suit sneaking up behind Bakugou. Then when he wasn’t expecting it, she grabbed the back of his neck with her hand and he reacted by growling with intense pain, suddenly falling to the ground. “Whew. Thanks, Rogue. I was running out of webbing.” Peter smiled as he dropped to the ground.</p><p>“Weren’t no thing, Pete.” Rogue nodded, turning down to Bakugou, who was struggling to stand up. “Now don’t push yerself, sugar. You’re gonna be awful weak for a while now.”</p><p>It was then that Logan and Tony arrived, having heard the madness to find the students still yelling for the fight. “Ahem!” Logan yelled, drawing a lot of attention.</p><p>Quickly everyone returned to their business with a few students pointing at Bakugou. “He started it!” they said.</p><p>Rogue looked down at Bakugou as he struggled to his feet. “That true?” Bakugou just growled and swung his palm at her. Naturally, everyone was expecting an explosion in Rogue’s face, but nothing happened.</p><p>“Wha- What’d you do to me?!” he asked angrily.</p><p>“Used my Quirk; I can take people’s powers and use ‘em for myself,” Rogue explained. “Now answer the question; what was this about?”</p><p>“He said this school’s not all it’s cracked up to be.” Flash groaned as he stood up. “Somethin’ about Laura goin’ berserk in the Danger Room.”</p><p>“Word gets around fast,” Tony noted to Logan as he stepped forward. “And what happened after that?”</p><p>“This dumbass said UA’s no better. Said he knew everything about the USJ and everything else.” Deku was surprised by this; how could Flash know about that stuff? None of it was made public, least of all in America.</p><p>“Is that a fact? Well, I think we all know what happens to trashtalkin’ idiots outside the Danger Room.” Logan snarled. “Principal’s office. Now.” Flash sighed as he walked past the teacher, but Bakugou just scowled at the old man. “That wasn’t a suggestion, bub.” Logan snarled as he clenched his fist, three long metal claws slowly protruding from his knuckles.</p><p>Laura smiled as she walked over to Bakugou. “I already kicked your ass when I was berserk.” she reminded. “You really wanna try going up against my old man when he’s just angry?” Bakugou scowled at her, but knew she was right; he wouldn’t stand a chance against Logan. At least, not without his Quirk.</p><p>He scoffed and walked out of the lunchroom, followed by Logan and Rogue. “Well, that was fun.” Laura smiled. “Who’s hungry?”</p><p>It didn’t take long for the others to agree and sit down for lunch, the rest of the visitors and first-year students quickly joining them as they ate. Eventually, Deku got curious about something. “Who is that Flash guy anyway? I figured with a name like that, his Quirk would give him superspeed, but that…”</p><p>“It’s just a nickname that’s stuck,” Peter explained. “His real name’s Eugene, but he was the quarterback on our old school’s football team. Real fast so he took the nickname. His Quirk… well, you guys saw it in action. Pretty killer, right?”</p><p>“That’s what I’m worried about,” Iida noted. “A power like that could easily belong to a villain, just as much a Hero.”</p><p>“You don’t know the half of it. Ever hear of Carnage? Same basic powers and he’s a psychopath.” Peter nodded. “Don’t worry though; he’s in jail.” It was just then that everyone heard a small jingle coming from somewhere. “Oh sorry, that’s me; it’s my phone.” And sure enough, he pulled out his smartphone and grimaced at the number. “Ah, nuts.”</p><p>“What’s that song?” Jiro asked.</p><p>“It’s a rough draft of a theme song for myself I’m workin’ on. Not bad, huh? Sorry, gotta take this.” He quickly answered and smiled. “Hey MJ. Yeah, not much; what’s up with you?” He walked away to take this call, leaving the others to their discussion.</p><p>“‘MJ’?” Yaoyorozu asked.</p><p>“Mary-Jane, his girlfriend.” Pietro shrugged. “He kinda has a complex about no one – especially not her – knowing he’s on the Hero-track; none of us really understand it and we haven’t asked.”</p><p>“How could he keep something like that a secret so long?” Todoroki was right to ask.</p><p>“He’s really good; filled out his application and all that himself.” Danny shrugged. “As far as anyone outside this school knows, Peter Benjamin Parker of MCU General Studies and Spider-Man of Hero Studies are two entirely different people.”</p><p>“And the teachers allow that?” asked Iida.</p><p>“It’s like I said in the dorm-room; we all have fairly dark pasts.” Pietro shrugged. “We share when we’re ready, and Peter? Well, he’s just <em>not</em> ready yet.”</p><p>It was at that exact moment that Peter came back, still on the phone. “Listen, I gotta get back to the guys, okay? Yeah, alright. Bye.” He hung up and smiled as he sat down, resuming his lunch.</p><p>“What, no ‘I love you’?” asked Mina.</p><p>Peter had just taken a drink of water at that and quickly spat it out in surprise, nearly hitting Pietro in the face before it suddenly froze in midair and impacted against his face as a barrage of small dark ice crystals. “Ow! Seol!”</p><p>Seol just chuckled, a cold vapor falling from her left hand. “Sorry; couldn’t help myself.”</p><p>
  <em>Deadpool: Seol Hee! Her Quirk: Coldsnap! She can create ice out of thin air with a snap of her fingers and a wave of her hands; dark ice from the left and light ice from the right!</em>
</p><p>“What’s the big deal; Pietro said you were dating,” Mina asked in confusion.</p><p>“Well, he lied!” Peter assured, glaring at Pietro. “I mean, yeah I like her, but… ugh. Look, I’m guessing you guys know that I lied to everyone I know when I told them I was in General Studies?” Mina nodded. “Well, that’s because I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me.”</p><p>“Why would you need to worry about that?” Kirishima shrugged. “You’re still a student.”</p><p>“So are you guys. And Flash isn’t the only one who heard about the USJ.” He smirked as he could see the intrigue in Deku’s eyes. “And since it’s obvious you’re wondering, Mr. Stark has his own satellite network; he can see everything.”</p><p>“Watching everything on Earth?” Iida asked, almost alarmed. “I thought he was a Hero.”</p><p>“I’m also a pragmatist.” Alarmingly, there was the knight himself, looking alarmingly casual for a Hero of his stature. “If you can watch everything, you can know exactly where a crime is gonna be and who’s gonna be in the area to handle it. But today, it seems my security system is what needs more attention than the crime in New York.” He raised a broken circuit board from his jacket. “I just pulled this from the Danger Room’s computer. You remember how you thought it was eaten, right Riri?”</p><p>Peter’s eyes popped as he realized it and stood up. “Technovore.”</p><p>“That’s my theory.” Tony nodded. “Question is how did it get inside?”</p><p>“I think I heard Bakugou say something about seeing something.” Jiro shrugged.</p><p>“Great. Alright, thanks.” he nodded before he started leaving.</p><p>Once he was gone, the conversation resumed. “So listen Laura, I feel kinda guilty by proxy for getting your shirt wrecked.” Peter shrugged, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>“Don’t even worry about it, Peter,” Laura assured. “That was just one cut and a little singe; I’ve messed up shirts worse than that sparring with Logan.”</p><p>“Eh. Made for a nice picture though.” That was Kei Kawade; a young man with blue eyes and black hair wearing a large orange hoodie and looking at a sketchbook. Who now looked terrified by what he had just said. "Shoot, was that out loud?"</p><p>“I knew you were there!” Laura snarled, extending her claws in rage, which only prompted Kei to run for his life. “Get back here, you little perv!” She jumped to her feet and raced after him in sheer unbridled rage… only to be followed by Mineta, for fairly obvious reasons.</p><p>“Oh, brother.” Pietro rolled his eyes as he stood and stretched. “Laura, knock it off!” He dashed after them in irritation, the team watching the madness from their table… unaware that they were about to wind up in a worse situation than they had ever bargained for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Heroes Hunt Ghosts?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I must say, Mr. Thompson, I am deeply disappointed in you.” Professor Xavier certainly seemed disappointed as he eyed Flash and Bakugou. “And that’s to say nothing of you, Mr. Bakugou. These Hero academies were built to foster <em>control</em> in young heroes, and yet every time it seems progress is made, you two somehow return to square one.”</p><p>“If I wanted a lecture, I would’ve stayed at UA,” Bakugou growled. “Ya think I deserve this punk talkin’ down to me like he did, Wheels?”</p><p>“Uh, pot callin’ the kettle black much?” Flash pointed out. “Just sayin’.”</p><p>“Yeah well, no one’s askin’.” The argument would have resumed if Tony hadn’t entered right then.</p><p>“I got it from here, Professor,” he assured. “I need to talk to these jokers myself.”</p><p>“If you insist, Tony.” Xavier shrugged, rolling slowly out of the office. “Just… be gentle with them.”</p><p>Tony smirked. “Chuck, they don’t call it ‘knocking some sense into ‘em’ because it’s gentle.”</p><p>Xavier just sighed. “I’m well aware.” The door closed behind him, leaving Tony alone with the two troublemakers.</p><p>“I don’t get why that old geezer’s in charge of this place anyway.” Bakugo snarled.</p><p>Tony narrowed his eyes. “That ‘old geezer’ is one of the most powerful telepaths on Earth, and more than a match for you with or without legs,” he assured. “But I’ll let him prove that himself another day. Right now, I need a statement from you about what you saw in the Danger Room.”</p><p>“Why? You saw it too, didn’t you? Badger-Girl went nuts and tried to kill me.” Bakugo reminded.</p><p>“Well, you probably deserved that,” Tony remarked offhandedly. “Anyway, I need to know <em>exactly</em> what you saw and heard before Laura attacked you.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I think an old enemy of mine might’ve infiltrated the school,” Tony remarked, showing them the broken circuit board he’d showed the others, bite-marks and all.</p><p>“Technovore?” Flash asked in surprise.</p><p>“Probably.” Tony nodded. “Now, start talkin’.”</p><p>“I didn’t see much; just some guy in a white hood,” Bakugou reported. “Then that gas bomb ended up on my belt somehow.”</p><p>“And he just… appeared out of nowhere?” Tony said and groaned. “Great. I’d hoped we’d never have to worry about him again.”</p><p>“Worry about who?” asked Flash.</p><p>Tony pulled up a file, which surprised the two; the same white figure Bakugou saw in the Danger Room. “The Ghost.”</p><p>That certainly made Bakugou’s eyes pop. “Wait a second, you idiots hunt ghosts? That’s ridiculous.”</p><p>“How is it ridiculous that the Avengers have been after the same mercenary with the ability to turn invisible and intangible for the last five years, and now he just slips into MCU, releases a technology-eating nanotech monstrosity into the Danger Room’s systems, drugs a student and almost gets a visitor killed?” Tony asked seriously, seriously surprising Bakugou. “Hm. Y’know, you’re right. When you say it out loud like that, it <em>does</em> sound ridiculous.”</p><p>Bakugou just smirked as he looked over at Flash. “And you made fun of UA for getting infiltrated.”</p><p>“Don’t talk, kid; I’m not done yet.” Tony shrugged. “So, here’s what’s happening; the school obviously has a security leak, so we’re going to go on full alert until we find it and plug it. Which means that any unauthorized departures or incursions from school grounds will be considered hostile and met with the big guns. If anything like that happens, all students are on orders to stay out of the way.” That looked like everything as Tony moved to leave.</p><p>“What, that’s it?” Bakugou instantly regretted asking when he saw Tony smirk back at him.</p><p>“Oh, you’ve both got detention. For a week.” That was all there was left to say as Tony left the room.</p><p>Bakugou and Flash took that as a signal to leave, so they did… only to walk right into Wolverine and Amadeus, who led them to the dorms. Tony had seen this happen and smirked. “Ah, I love this job.” Once the two were gone, he simply pulled out his phone and called someone. “Nat? Yeah, it’s me. Listen, we need you at the school. We’ve got a lead on the Ghost.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>